Winter Woods
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Elijah fell in love with Autumn, she was a happy girl who always had fun and who always wanted a child. After being married for year, Elijah comes home one day to find a small child in his house. A child that was supposedly found in the cold snowy woods by Autumn. How will Elijah react and deal with this sudden fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my latest story. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think or even what you might want to happen later on in the story! Thank you for reading!**

_Winter Woods_

_Chapter 1 _

**Elijah's POV:**

I was shocked to see the sight before me. I had no idea how to response to what I had been told. I knew she had always wanted a baby but this...this was kidnapping. "Autumn...what did to do?" I asked my wife. I met her two decades ago when she was a senior in high school. We fell in love and I proposed to her two years later. When she turned 23 she asked me to turn and I did. Autumn had told me early on she wanted children. She always wanted to be a mother because her mother was an amazing woman who died when she was 16. I promised her that I would find a way for her to be a mother.

"I didn't do anything. I found her in the woods, she was shivering and she has bruises all over her body. Someone was hurting her Elijah." She said.

"Autumn, somewhere someone is looking for that little girl." I said.

"You promise me Elijah. You said you would find a way for us to have a child. Talk to her, compel her to tell the truth and see if she really is getting hurt. If she's not we take her to the police. If she is we keep her." She said.

"Alright." I said. I went over to the small child and looked her in the eyes and compelled her to tell the truth. "Have you ever been hurt badly by one of your parents?" I asked. She nodded her head. I looked back at Autumn. "Go give her a bath and put her in a t-shirt. I'm going to call Niklaus so he can look at her and make sure her injuries don't need excessive medical care." I said. She nodded and picked up the little girl.

"Her name is Aurora" Autumn said as she took the small child up the stairs.

**Autumn's POV:**

I picked up the little girl and took her upstairs to our master bathroom. I started the bath and went over to the little girl. "Hi sweetie, I'm your new mummy." I said.

"Mummy." She said.

"Yeah. I'm your mummy." I replied. "Now let's get you all nice and cleaned up." I said. She nodded; I slowly take off her shirt and see the bruises on her body. I frown but quickly change my expression to make sure she's not scared. I turn of the water and finish undressing her and put her in the tub. I wash her hair and her body and let her play with the bubbles. A little later Elijah comes in the bathroom and I see him smile at the sight of me playing with Aurora.

"Niklaus is here." He said.

"Alright, come on Aurora let's get you into clean dry clothes." I said. I got her out and dried her off. I put her in a diaper that I had picked up on the way back after finding her. I wasn't completely sure how much she needed one, I didn't know how old she was, but I figured it was better to have it and not need it then to not have and need it. I then took one of my t-shirts and put it over her. "Is it warm?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said wrapping her arms around me and holding me tightly. I smiled and picked her up carrying her downstairs to kitchen where Niklaus is. I place her on the counter and Nik went over to her with a stethoscope. He looked at her bruises and listened to her breathing and heart beat. "Is she okay?" I asked nervously with Elijah beside me with his hand around my waist.

"She seems fine. If her bruises don't get better in a few days take her to the hospital, but from what I can tell she's perfectly fine." He said.

"Great." I said and picked up Aurora. "Let's go into the living room, Caroline and Carson will be here soon for dinner." I said. Caroline and Nik had been together for decades, much longer than Elijah and I. They adopted a baby boy about 17 years ago. We moved into the living room and sat down. I put Aurora in my lap and turned on a child's game I had just gotten on my iPad. I played the game with her until the door opened and I saw Carson and Caroline walk in. I picked up Aurora and went over to Caroline giving her a hug.

"Oh my goodness she is absolutely adorable!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, she is. Did you bring it?" I asked.

"Of course, it's in the car. After dinner we'll go." She said.

"Go where, what are y'all talking about?" Elijah asked as he and Nik looked at us just as curious.

"Well, you see, I asked Caroline to get a car seat for us so that we could take Aurora to the mall this evening and get her some clothes and toys and furniture." I said.

"That sounds good. Why don't we go out to eat and then go to the mall?" Elijah suggested. I smiled and nodded and went upstairs to change and get Aurora clean clothes out of the dryer. I changed her and in a few minutes we were all getting into our suburban.

We reached the mall and went into one of the restaurants. After dinner we went into a bunch of children's stores and bought tons and tons of clothes. When then took her to the Disney store and bought her toys and stuffed animals. We were in a furniture store, Nik and Caroline left and went home. I felt a tug on my arm. I looked down and saw Aurora. "What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"I'm sleepy mummy." She said. I was about to pick her up when Elijah did so first.

"Close your eyes Aurora and go to sleep. We'll go home soon." Elijah said. She laid her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep quickly. I smiled at her and then turned back to the man helping us.

"We'll take the whole set. Can it be at my house tomorrow morning?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. It'll take about a week." He said.

"What? But I live an hour away." I said getting frustrated.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said.

"Is it money? Cause I'll pay anything, just get it to my house tomorrow morning." I said.

"Ma'am I'm sorry." He said.

"I want to talk to the manger. Now." I said. The man walked off and brought back the manger. "You will have this entire set of furniture at my house tomorrow morning." I compelled the man.

"I will have it there tomorrow morning." He repeated.

"Great! Let's pay so I can I take my baby girl home." I said walking over to the counter. We paid and left.

We arrived home and changed aurora in PJs and laid her down on our bed. "Mummy?" She mumbles.

"Shhh, go back to sleep sweetie." I said, she nodded her head and fell back asleep. I smiled and went downstairs into Elijah's study. "Hi." I said.

"You shouldn't have done any of this Autumn." He said I was shocked.

"What are you talking about? She was being hurt Elijah! I saved her!" I said.

"You kidnapped her Autumn!" He said raising his voice slightly.

"Do you see anyone looking for her? Cause I don't! Those people obviously don't care about her!" I said this time I was the one raising my voice.

"You compelled that man for no reason." He said.

"Because she needs furniture! She needs her own bed." I said.

"Autumn if someone starts looking for her we can't keep her." He said.

"Why not?! She was being hurt! And you promised! You promised I could have a baby and that was twenty years ago!" I yelled.

"We will get a baby but not this way!" He yelled back. "Tomorrow morning I'm taking her to the police station." He said calmly.

"What? No! You will not! I won't let you!" I yelled and in the blink of an eye I had grabbed a sleeping Aurora and was in my car driving off somewhere. I didn't know where I was going to go but I knew one thing I wasn't letting Elijah take her away.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Tell me what you think! Thank you for those who have already reviewed! _

**Chapter 2**

**Autumn's POV:**

I had been in my thoughts and was brought out of them when Niklaus was tapping on the window of my car. I gasped and unlocked the door. He opened it and asked me what I was doing here. I had tears running down my face and looked up at him. "Elijah wants to take her away." I said. Nik turned off the car and unbuckled my seat belt and started helping me out of the car he then opened the back door and picked up Aurora and took us both inside.

"Sit on the couch, I'll be right back." He said and handed me Aurora as he started walking out.

"Wait! Don't call Elijah, please don't. He'll take her away." I said.

"Autumn..." He started but I cut him off.

"Nik please. You of all people should understand. You always wanted a family and you got one! You have Caroline and Carson and I...I want a family. I have Elijah and I love him to death but I want a family not just a husband." I said.

"Alright I won't call him. Go to y'alls room and get some sleep." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and went to bed with Aurora.

**Klaus's POV:**

"Nik have you seen Autumn? She ran off with Aurora" Elijah said frantically over the phone.

"Yes. I have. There are both here sleeping. Don't come over though, I promised I wouldn't tell you."

"We'll I'm coming over." He said.

"No you will not. Look she loves that little girl and I know you've wanted a child for a long time so tell me, why are you so dead set against keeping this small child?"

"Tell me something, what does Aurora look like to you? How would I imagine her real parents to look like?" He asked.

"I don't know, that father could have slightly tan, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Possibly the mum has auburn hair, blue eyes olive skin tone." He said.

"And who does that remind you off?"

I thought about it for a second. "You and Autumn." I replied.

"Exactly."

"Why does that matter? Isn't that a good thing that she looks like you?" I asked.

"Yes it is but I'm worried that she might have taken the girl and compelled the parents because of the fact she looks like how I imagine our baby would have." Elijah said with major concern in his voice.

"We'll how are we supposed to find out?" I asked.

"Compel her. She'll hate me for it but I have to know."

"Not tonight let her be tonight." I said.

"Alright." He said and hung up the phone.

**Autumn's POV:**

I was woken up the next morning to the odd feeling that someone was watching me. I quickly sat up and looked around the room my eyes landing on Elijah who was sitting in the chair watching me. I quickly look for Aurora who was gone. "What did you do?!" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything." He said with a stern voice.

"Where is she?! Where is Aurora?!" I yelled. He got out of the chair and walked over to me sitting down on the bed in front of me.

"She is downstairs eating breakfast." He said.

"You can't take her away from me." I said. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Did you take Aurora from her parents and compel them?" He said while compelling me.

"No." I said like a robot I knew he was compelling me but there was nothing I could do. I was hurt that he didn't really trust me.

"Where did you get her?" He compelled me again.

"I was in the woods taking pictures. I heard crying and saw her sitting there shaking. I noticed the bruises and asked her where her parents were. She said she didn't know, I asked how she got hurt and she said he parents hurt her. So I picked her up and took her home." I said. He nodded and stopped compelling me. He got up and left me there. I quickly got up and ran downstairs after him. "You just compelled me!" I yelled at Elijah.

"Autumn, not here." He said to me sternly.

"Yes here! You compelled me! Why couldn't you just trust me?!" I yelled.

"Autumn not here." He said again and then picked up Aurora and started walking out the door. I grabbed his shoulder turning him around.

"Where in the hell do you think your taking our daughter?! You are not taking her away from me! You can't!" I yelled.

"I, Autumn, am taking our daughter home." He said and left. I stood there for a bit in a daze then gathered up the few things I brought with me and got into my car and drove home.

* * *

I pulled into my driveway and see a huge truck in front of our house. It was the people with Aurora's bed room furniture. I parked my car and went inside, Elijah directing the people moving the furniture while trying to make sure Aurora didn't hurt herself. I went over to Aurora and watched her play with some toys.

Much later that day the furniture people had left and her room was perfect. I was coloring with her in what is now her playroom when Elijah walked in and sat down on the other side of Aurora. "Why did you compel me? Why couldn't you trust me?" I asked calmly.

"Autumn, look at Aurora. She looks like us. She looks like how I imagine our baby would have looked like. I was worried that...that you might have taken her because of that fact." He said.

"You think I would I do that?" I asked

"I didn't want to but I thought for a second, a second that you had. I'm sorry." He said

"Are we keeping her?" I asked.

"Yes." He said I got the biggest smile on my face and hugged her tightly. "Did here that baby girl? You're going to stay here." I said to her and she started giggling. "Ready for dinner?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. Elijah and I stood up, Aurora lifted her arms up to Elijah who picked her up and carried her to the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner Aurora? Mac and cheese?" I asked. She nodded her head. I quickly made her some Mac and cheese and we all ate.

* * *

I was sitting beside the tub in Aurora's bathroom as I watch her play with the bubbles and toys. I had already washed her hair and body decided to let ware herself out before I put her to bed. "Mummy look!" She said with a bubbles on her face made to look like a beard.

"I see." I said and smiled at her and then turned around after hearing Elijah at the door. He smiled down at both of us. "Alright Aurora it's time to get out. Close your eyes" I said and she did. I grabbed the plastic cup and filled it with water and poured it over her washing off all the soap. After I took a cloth and gently wipe her face dry she opened her eyes and stood up. I wrapped a towel around her and lifted her out of the water and placed her on her bath mat. I dried her off completely and put her in PJs. I grabbed a brush from the counter and took her hand walking her to her bed, Elijah following. I sat down and she stood in front of me as I brushed her dark brown hair. "Now you are all clean and warm." I said pulling her into a hug. She giggled. "Do you like your room?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

"Good. Now it's time for bed." I said and Aurora looked up at me with her big blue eyes and said

"Story, please?"

"Alright, come on." I said and got up walking over to her reading area. It had a wall with a built in bookshelf filled with children classics. There was a huge bay window with a cushion seat beside it and a rocking chair. I had her pick out a book as I sat in the rocking chair. Elijah had followed us over there and sat at the bay window. Just has he did that Aurora comes and sits in my lap with the book Cinderella. I sat there with her and read until she fell asleep. I laid her down under the covers and tucked her. I walked out with Elijah and turned out the light.

I walked into my bed room and lay down on the bed. "Autumn." Elijah said. There was some concern in his voice so I sat up and looked at him.

"She's super adorable and sweet. I love her Elijah. I can't imagine a life without her and I've only have her for two days." I said laughing a bit.

"Autumn, I was watching the news this evening after I had cleaned the kitchen and you were giving her bath. They are looking for Aurora." He said and my heart broke.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello everyone! Two weeks in a row, I would say that I'll keep that up but actually it will start taking longer, because instead of have one game a week to cheer at I have three. But I will promise to get them posted as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review tell me what you think, your opinion is very important to me because you don't know me, therefore you will be honest._

**Chapter 3**

**Autumn's POV: **

"What do you mean they're looking for her? They can't take her they just can't!" I said starting to freak out.

"Autumn," he started but I cut him off.

"No! We are not giving her back to those terrible people who hurt her! She is our baby girl Elijah! She is ours!" I yelled and began to cry. He walked over to me and wrapped his hands around me.

"Shh, it's okay. We aren't giving her back unless there is reason. I am going to go check out the family if they are fine we give her back but if it's true she was hurt by then we keep her and take care of them searching for her." He said but I kept crying. "Autumn look at me." He said while lifting my chin up so that my eyes meet his. "I am going to leave to go see that family. Can I trust that when I come back both you and Aurora will be here?" He asked and I nodded my head. He kissed my forehead and disappeared.

**Elijah's POV:**

I walked up to the house that Aurora's family lived in. It appeared to be nice and clean. I knocked on the door of the house and patiently waited for them to answer. "Can I help you?" the women who answered the door asked.

"Yes I need to ask you some questions about you daughter Aurora if that's okay?" I said. The women nodded.

"Come in." She said. I walked over the barrier and followed her into the living room we I sat down across from her. "I'm afraid my husband isn't here at the moment but he will be back soon." She said.

"Tell me, Mrs. Anderson have you hurt your daughter?" I asked while compelling her to tell the truth.

"Yes." She replied.

"What do honestly think about her?" I asked.

"She's a complete accident that I wish I had never gotten. She's not even my husbands and he knows that. Our families haven't even see her in person. Just in pictures. My husband is very rich man who is never home and all that little brat does is cry over this and that. Truth is, she is a waste of space who I wish I never have to see again." She said. I wanted to rip this women's head off for talking about Aurora that way.

"If you think so little of her then why file the report?" I asked.

"It make my husband look good and let's people know about his company it's a win, win. I know she's probably dead by now and when they find her body I play the upset mother on TV and people feel so bad they go to my husband's company and give me more money." She said. It took everything for me not to kill her right then and there. Just then her husband came in and sat down next to her as she explained why I was there. I looked both of them in the eye.

"You will call the police and tell them you made this whole thing up to get money and that you found the picture of the little girl online. You will tell your family that you never really had a baby that it was all a lie and you will forget that I was every here." I said and left quickly getting back home to Autumn and Aurora.

**LINE BREAK.**

I walked into my house all the lights were off. I could hear Aurora breathing. I followed the sound to her room where I found Aurora fast asleep and Autumn watching her. "Hey." I whispered.

"Do we have to give her back?" She asked. I could tell by her voice he had been crying.

"No. Aurora is ours." I said. Autumn turned around and had the biggest smile on her face. She quickly and quietly got up and hugged me.

"She's really ours? I'm a mum?"

"Yes Autumn you are a mum."

"I can't believe it. I've wanted to be one for so long." She said. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into me. I kissed her temple and she smiled.

"Let's go to bed." I said she nodded and we went our bedroom.

**Autumns POV:**

I was woken in the middle of the night by a little hand lightly shaking my arm and a small voice calling out. I sit up and turn on the light this making Elijah wake up. I look down to find Aurora staring up at me with tearing falling down her face. I picked up and placed her in my lap to wear she was facing Elijah who was now sitting up. "Aurora? What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"I had a bad a dream." She said and sniffled. I hugged her and storked her hair.

"You want to tell us about it?" I asked her.

She nodded. "There was a monster under my bed and it ate Mr. Cuddles!" She said in a very upset tone as she hugged her stuffed toy teddy bear which she had named Mr. Cuddles. I found her with that teddy and assumed she had always had it.

"I'm sorry baby girl but as you can see Mr. Cuddles is right here and there is no such thing as monsters." I said.

"Promise?" She asked with lonely tear still falling down her cheek.

"I promise. Hey, you want to sleep in here with me and daddy?" I asked. She nodded her head. I lifted up the covers and she crawled in snuggling up to both Elijah and myself. I smiled down at her and turned off my light laying down beside Aurora who was now fast asleep. I looked up at Elijah who was smiling down at me. "What?" I whispered.

"You are an amazing person and an even more amazing mother." He said and turned off the light, laying down and going to bed.

**Elijah's POV:**

I woke up early the next morning as I always did and got out of bed and started heading toward the door of my bed room when I hear a very small and tired voice. I turn around see that right behind me is Aurora holding Mr. Cuddles tightly. I smile down at her and pick her up. "Are you hungry?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I took her down the stairs.

"Mummy?" She said with a questioning voice

"Mummy is sleeping." I said as I placed her in a high chair in the kitchen. "You like pancakes?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said. I make her chocolate chip pancakes with a blueberry mouth, strawberry nose, banana eyes, and whip cream hair. I placed it in front of her and her faced light up. "Smilie!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's a smiley face." I said and then cut everything up so that she wouldn't choke. She ate part of her pancakes the other half landed in her hair and on her clothes, along with a glass of milk. "I think it's time for you to get cleaned up." I said, she started giggling. I picked up Aurora and Mr. Cuddles and was going to put the stuffed bear in the laundry room until Aurora started crying. "What's wrong Aurora?" I asked.

"Cuddles." She said with a wobbly lip and teary eyes.

"Cuddles is going to get a bath just like you." I said to the small child.

"No!" She yelled then grabbed the stuffed bear and wiggled out of my arms and ran off. I sighed and decided that as long as I kept an ear on her I'd go ahead and clean up the kitchen. After I cleaned up the kitchen I went to the play room where I find Aurora sitting on the floor playing with her teddy bear.

"Alright Aurora you are getting a bath now and so is Mr. Cuddles." I said. I picked her and the bear up and put the bear in the washer tuning it on. The whole time I was doing this Aurora was screaming and crying. I took her upstairs to her bathroom and put her in the tub and started cleaning her. She kept crying over the teddy bear but I knew the faster I put it in the washer the faster it would be clean and back in her arms.

**Autumns POV:**

I was woken by the sound of my baby girl crying and screaming. I shot out of bed and followed the sound to Auroras bathroom were Elijah was giving her a bath and she sat there crying. "What is going on Elijah?!" I demanded.

"I cooked her pancakes she made a mess all over herself and her teddy bear I put the teddy bear in the wash to clean it and she's not very happy about that." He said. I sighed and sat down on the floor beside the tub and looked at Aurora. I took her hand.

"Aurora sweetie, it's okay baby, you'll get Mr. Cuddles back. I promise." I said hoping to calm her down but to no avail. After we got her clean and into clothes we took her downstairs to the den and sat her between us on the couch. "Hey Aurora you want to watch a movie?" I asked but she just kept crying. I sat her on my lap and started rocking her. "Baby girl you have to stop crying or you are going to make yourself sick." And just as I said that she did. I sighed and took her upstairs and changed her clothes and then sat her down in a recliner why I cleaned up the mess she had made.

"I got it!" Elijah said as he walked into the den holding a now very clean Mr. Cuddles. "Here you go Aurora." He said. She took it and hugged it tightly.

"Can we watch a movie?" Aurora said while she sniffled.

"Of course we can Aurora." I said and she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think, it does mean a great deal to me. Thank you to all who are reading this tory and to those have reviewed!_

**Chapter 4**

**Autumns POV:**

"Hey!" I exclaimed when Elijah walked into the house. "I got the cutest costume for Aurora for Halloween!" I said.

"Really what is it?" He asks as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"A handmade princess Aurora dress with shoes and a tiara!" I said.

"She is going to be one spoiled child isn't she?" He asked as I was still in his arms.

"Yes she is and you know you love it." I said.

"Yes. So speaking of Aurora, where is she?"

"Asleep in our bed. We got up early and went shopping all day she was tired out." I replied.

* * *

It was Halloween morning and I had laid out a million and one different crafts for Aurora and I to make. Halloween has always been my favorite holiday, I was never sure why, I guess because it was the one night I got to be someone else, someone fun. I hadn't let Aurora see her costume yet I wanted her to be surprised. I was walking down the hall to go get Aurora up and ready for the day when Elijah came out of his study and stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was doing some digging into Aurora's files, I came across her birth certificate." He said.

"That's great! How old is she when is her birthday?" I asked with excitement.

"She turns three years old. Today." He said.

"What? Today's her birthday?! We almost missed her birthday?! I'm the worst mother ever!" I said about to cry.

"Hey, calm down you are not the worst mother ever. You are an amazing mother. I promise." He said as he hugs me and kissed my head.

"We have to have a party and we have to have a cake and decorations and your family! Your family has to come, call them please?" I said.

"Okay. I'll call them what time do you want them here?"

"About 7:30. We can take her trick or treating at around six and come back and have her party." I said.

"Alright sounds good." He said.

"I'm going to go get her up and then I'm taking her to the store to get decorations and a cake." I said.

"Alright." He said and kissed me. I then proceeded to Aurora's bed room and lightly shook her arm. "Aurora, sweetie, wake up." I said. She yawned as she opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey baby girl." I said.

"Hi." She said.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked she shook her head no.

"Well today is Halloween and it's your birthday." I said. "Do you know how old you are today?" I asked she again shook her head no. "You are three years old." I said while holding up three fingers.

"Three." she said holding up four fingers.

"Yeah three! Now let's go get some breakfast in your tummy and then get dressed and go shopping." I said. She smiled and lifter her arms up, I picked her up and hugged her tightly then took her downstairs and sat her down in the booster seat at the breakfast bar. I made her eggs, toast with butter and some cut up grapes. "Here you go baby girl. Happy birthday." I said she smiled and started eating. Elijah came in and smiled at us.

"Happy birthday Aurora." He said and she smiled. "I called all of them and they will be here by 7:30." He said.

"Great!" I said with the biggest smile. After Aurora had eaten I took her upstairs and got her dressed in the cutest outfit. I put her in an orange shirt with a black cat wearing a witches hat and eating candy corn that said "trick or treat?" with a black skirt and orange and black stockings. I put her in the car and we went to the store. I first went to the bakery and told them I would pay triple the cost if they could make a cake with Princess Aurora on it that says 'happy birthday Aurora' and have it ready before six o'clock tonight, which they happily agreed to.

I then continued onto the section that had decorations. I grabbed black and orange streamers, forks, knifes and spoons. I then got plates, cups and napkins with little jack-o-lanterns wearing a witch's hat. I though it as adorable and put it in the cart. While Aurora wasn't looking a grabbed a few gifts and put them in the cart. We checked out and went to the car. "You want some lunch?" I asked Aurora.

"Yeah." She said. I drove to a small local sandwich shop and we went inside.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Well do you like ham?" I asked her she again shrugged her shoulders. "Do you like turkey?" I asked but got the same reply. "Would you try a ham and cheese sandwich?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said. I smiled and ordered our food. When he got to the table she kind of just stared at it.

"Aurora? Are you okay sweetie?" I asked she nodded her head. "Are you going to eat?" I asked. She nodded and picked up her cut up sandwich and took a bite. "Is it good?" I asked she got a big smile on her face.

"Yeah!" She said. "I like it!" She giggled.

"That's great Aurora." I said. We finished our meal and started our way home. Has I was driving home Aurora fell asleep in the back seat and I got a call from Rebekah. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey! I have a question for you, what kind of things does Aurora like to play with? I have to get her a present and I was going to stop by the shopping center before we came over and get her something." She asked.

"Any type of doll, or crafts. Also can you pick up the cake?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Great. Thank you." I said.

"No problem so how is Aurora?" Rebekah asked.

"She's great. She's asleep right now and depending on when she wakes up we are going to make some crafts and then I'm going to get her ready for trick or treating."

"Aww I know I'm going to see her but take pictures." She said. I smiled.

"Will do. See you tonight." I said and hung up. I pulled into the drive way where I was met by Elijah.

"How was your day with Aurora?" He asked.

"It was great I found out as did she, that she likes ham and cheese sandwiches." I said with a smile. He smiled at me and chuckled a bit.

"That's great. You get her I'll get the bags." He said. I did as he said and picked a sleeping Aurora up from

her car seat and took her inside the house laying her on the couch. I then went back to the car and helped Elijah get the rest of the bags.

"Bekah is picking up the cake on the way here tonight." I said. He nodded.

* * *

I had just woken Aurora up to get her ready for trick or treating I had her sitting in front of the mirror in the bathroom as I curled her auburn hair in to little ringlets. "Pretty!" Aurora exclaimed when she saw one of the ringlets.

"Yes it is just like you." I said. After I had fixed her hair I took her into the bedroom and showed her the costume. Aurora's eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down.

"It's super pretty mummy!" She exclaimed.

"You want to put it on?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said happily. I smiled at her and helped her put the dress on. I then put her shoes on her and placed a necklace around her neck. Lastly I placed the tiara on her head and took her to the mirror for her to see. "I'm a princess!" Aurora said.

"Yes you are. Smile." I said as I took a ton of pictures, some of them of just her and some of them of me and her together. "Let's go show daddy." I said has I took her hand and lead her to Elijah's study. "Elijah, there is a little princess that want to see you." I said as we walked into the study. Elijah's chair swiveled around and he got up with a smile on his face. He walked over to Aurora and picked her up and spun her around then gave her a kiss on the check.

"Aren't you just the pretty little princess in the entire world." He said.

"Picture moment." I said and took a picture of them. "Ready to go trick or treating?" I asked Aurora once she was back on the ground.

"Yeah!" She said and ran out of the room. Elijah and I chuckled.

"Elijah, let's go on vacation next week. Somewhere fun. It can be our first one as a family." I said.

"I'll see what I can come up with." He said. I smiled and hugged him. We both went downstairs and took Aurora out and about to go trick or treating.

* * *

Aurora had a bucket full of candy and wanted to eat every single piece. We walked up to our drive way and saw many cars there. Elijah's family had gotten there early to decorate the house to surprise Aurora. "Many cars!" She said while she was in Elijah's arm.

"Yeah cars." I replied. We walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Elijah's entire family.

"Happy birthday Aurora!" We all said. She giggled at first then hid into Elijah's neck.

"What's wrong Aurora?" I asked her as I rubbed her back.

"Too many." She said.

"To many what baby girl?" Elijah asked.

"People." She said and started crying. I sighed a little and took her from Elijah and took her out of the room. I sat her on my lap and calmed her down.

"Hey it's okay baby. They're your family. They're your cousins, aunts and uncles." I said. She buried herself into me. "Would it make it better if I introduced you?" I asked. She nodded and I took her back into the kitchen. Introduced her to everyone, she was much calmer after she got to know everyone. We cook hamburgers and hot dogs, mostly for the children since they all needed to eat. Nik and Caroline had two boys Carson who is 17 and Kol who is three years old just like Aurora. Then Rebekah and her husband adopted three children a set of twins a boy and girl who are 18 and then another girl who is 15.

Aurora wiggled out of my lap and stood in front of Kol. "Hi, I'm Kol." He said.

"Hi." Was all Aurora said back.

"You're a princesses."

"yeah for Hall-hallo—hallonene."

"I'm a pirate! You wanna play a game?" Kol asked.

"Okay." She replied and they ran off together.

"Time for cake!" I said and brought out the cake with four candles lit on it. We all sang happy birthday and then she blew out the candles. We all ate cake and then had Aurora opened her many presents. After we all talked and Aurora played with her toys they all left. I gave Aurora a bath and put in PJ's.

"Can I have candy?" She asked.

"Not tonight sweet girl. Now sit right here while I talk to daddy real quick." I said. I quickly went to talk to Elijah and when we came back Aurora wasn't there. We found her in the kitchen, her face covered in chocolate and wrappers surround her as she takes a bite from another piece.

"Aurora." Elijah said in a disappointed voice. "Why did you eat all the candy when we told you not to?" He asked. She opened her mouth but instead of words coming out, all the candy did. I sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello everyone sorry for the wait but with Cheering, babysitting, parades, SAT's, and Exams it's had to get a chapter out in a short time frame. Which is why, I will be posting two chapters today! The second one, will be poster later today and if for some odd reason it's not It'll will be poster tomorrow. Thank you everyone for reading this story. Please review! Tell me what you think.**_

_Chapter 5_

_Autumns POV:_

Aurora started crying and I went and picked her up. "It's alright sweetie. Now, you are going to get cleaned up and then you are going to bed." I said. She hurried her head into the cook of my neck

"I'll clean up this, you clean her." He said, I nodded and took her upstairs I gave her another bath and put her into PJs and took her to her room tucking her into her bed.

"Mummy my tummy hurts." She said in a whimpered tone. As she said that Elijah walked into the room.

"Here baby drink a little of this." He said handing her a glass of some sort of soda.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Ginger ale." He said. Aurora took a sip or two and sat it down beside her bed.

"Daddy can I sleep in bed with you and mummy?" She asked.

"Of course baby girl." He said and picked her. He took her to our bedroom as I followed them. He laid her down in the middle of the bed and we both lay down beside her.

"Now close your eyes sweet pea." I said and rubbed circles on her arm until she fell asleep. Elijah and I laid there quietly for a while after auroras breathing had evened out. I then slowly got up. "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen." I said.

"I'll help." He said and carefully got up. We went downstairs and started taking down the decorations.

"She was so happy tonight Elijah. You know Aurora asked me today what a birthday was. She had never had a birthday before Elijah. That's terrible." I said.

"It is, but now she will have many more in the future." He said and hugged me. "What do you think about Australia?"

"For what? A vacation? That sounds wonderful." I said.

"Good. We'll leave tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?! We have to pack and I have to figure out what Aurora needs! We've never taken a child on a trip and I-" I was cut off by Elijah's lips crashing into mine. "That's a really nice way of telling me to shut up." I said.

"I've taken care of everything, while you were giving her a bath the first time. Tomorrow I'll get her toys. Now how about you and I..." He trailed of has he kissed me passionately. I smiled and pressed his back against the counter while my tongue invaded his mouth. In the blink on an eye our positions had changed and I was now pressed against the counter. Elijah picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he zoomed us into the den he laid me down on the couch and took off my shirt. He kissed my lips to my jaw and down my neck past my chest to my stomach. He then undid the button on my pants and slid them off of my legs. I flip him over so that I was on top.

"You my darling are moving to slow." I said and kissed him. "I'm taking over and you can't do anything about it." I said as I kissed his lips.

"You see that's where you're wrong, I'm older and that means stronger." He said as he flipped us back over.

"No fair." I said with a fake pout.

"Oh I know." He said and slipped my bra and underwear off my body.

"You are wearing too many clothes." I said and took every single last piece off of his body.

* * *

I woke up on the couch on top of Elijah, there was a warm blanket wrapped around us. "Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." Elijah replied and kissed the top of my head.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"2:30 am. We have to get up in thirty minutes and get ready to go. The plane leaves at 6am." He said.

"Alright, I'll go put on some coffee." I said and went into the kitchen. I started making the coffee when arms wrapped around my waist. "Hmmm." I said and leaned back into the person fully aware that it was Elijah.

"You are beautiful." He said as he kissed my neck.

"Thank you." I said and turned around wrapping my arms around him hugging him tightly and burring my head into his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get a shower." I said and walked upstairs into my room. I saw Aurora snuggled up in our bed sleeping with Mr. Cuddles. I smiled at her and went into shower. After Elijah and I were cleaned and dressed, we started picking out toys to take with us. "I have my iPad so she can play apps and I have a bunch of children movies for her to watch if she wants. We have Mr. Cuddles, so crayons and coloring books, is all we need I think." I said. Elijah nodded and grabbed two books and a box of crayons, putting them in my carryon bag.

"I'll go put the bags in the car." He said and walked off. I went into our room and went over to the bed crouching down. I turned on the bedside table light and touched her arm shaking it slightly.

"Aurora baby it's time to wake up." I said. She looked at me and rubbed her eyes slowly sitting up. "How are you this morning?" I asked.

"Sleepy." She said, I smiled at her.

"I know, but we are going on vacation. Now let's get you dressed." I said as I picked her up. I put her in some comfy black pants and a cute brown shirt with a turkey on it and some Uggs. I took her downstairs where Elijah had made breakfast and she ate. We then left.

* * *

"Mr. Cuddles!" Aurora screamed as we put the teddy bear on the conveyor belt at the security check in, at the air port.

"Aurora, Aurora baby, calm down you'll get him back in a second I promise." I said as I took her hand and walked through the metal detector. When we where through I gave her Mr. Cuddles and we continued to our gate. We sat for about half an hour before we boarded the plane. We sat down and place Aurora in between us.

* * *

Aurora wasn't too happy about the plane and ended up sleeping during most of the ride. We were now in our hotel room, unpacking our bags. When we were done I sighed happily and sat down in Elijah's lap. "What?" He asked and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Hmm, ah yes I do. Fifteen years ago today, I turned you into a vampire." He said and I smiled at him.

"We were in Los Angeles while I went to college; I had just earned enough credits to graduate. I was so excited."

***Los Angeles, California**

**15 years earlier***

"Elijah! Elijah! "I exclaimed as I ran into the house. He came zooming down the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything is great! I'm going to graduate in December! I'm going to graduate college!" I said as I hugged him tightly. He smiled at me and kissed me.

"That is great, we should celebrate." He said.

"I know the prefect way. I want to turn Elijah."

"Turn? Autumn are you sure? This is a life changing this, literally." He said looking at me with concern.

"Yes I'm sure, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and now that I'm done with college I want to be like you." She said.

"Alright if that what you really want." He said.

"It is." I said and we went to our room.

"Now, I'm going to feed you my blood and then I'll kill you, you'll come back-"

"How will you kill me?" I asked cutting him off.

"I'll snap your neck."

"Will it hurt?"

"No. You won't feel it. Now at first when you wake up you won't feel any different but when you drink human blood, your fangs will come in and everything will change. You'll hear, see, smell, and feel everything around you." He said. I nodded.

"Let's start." I said. I sat on the bed and Elijah sat next to me, he bit into his wrist and placed it on my mouth and I started to drink. After several gulps he pulled his wrist away and wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth.

"Now Autumn are you sure about this? Because after you are killed and you come back you will have two choices, to drink human blood and turn or to die." He said.

"Yes I'm sure." I said. He stood up in front of me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Autumn." He said. He snapped my neck. That was the last thing I heard as a human. The last human memory I would have.

I gasped for air as I woke up a few hours later. Elijah was there holding me. "I'm...I'm alive! It worked! It worked Elijah!" I said and hugged him. "Why is it so dark in the house?" I asked.

"When you drink human blood it completes the transition you would burn in the sun." He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Yes. Autumn, you still have a choice. You don't have to feed if you don't want to."

"I want to." I said he nodded and brought in a woman. I smelled her blood and couldn't stop myself. I screamed as my fangs came though my gums and lunged myself at the girl sinking my new fangs into her skins and quickly downed her blood. I was pulled away from the girl by Elijah.

"That's enough for now." He said. All a sudden I felt everything. I could hear everything, smell everything and everyone, and feel every fiber of my clothes on my skin. I ripped my clothes off not being able to stand the feeling of it and started to freak out, pacing around the room I put my finger in m hair and had to quickly take it out due to that odd feeling. I leaned against a wall and slide down it hugging my knees as I rocked back and forth. Elijah crouched down to my level.

"Autumn what's wrong?" He asked.

"I can feel everything, every stand of my clothes, I can hear birds and bees, the wind blowing the trees, and people. I can hear people talking and walking and breathing. I...I can smell everything, the flowers, foods and blood. I can smell blood and all I want is the blood." I said has tears fell down my check.

"Autumn look at me." He said but I ignored him. He took his finger and placed it under my chin lifting it, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Hey, take a deep breath and calm down. Focus on me and what I'm saying block out everything else, all the smells and sounds." He said in a soothing voice. I did as he said and tried to focus only on him. "Come on let's get you dressed." He said has he helped me up and we went over to the dresser and he took out one of his shirts and gave it to me. I slipped it over my body. It's gonna take a while but I'll figure it out.

**Present day.**

"I am exhausted, let's get some sleep and tomorrow we will start our fun vacation." I said as I curled up into Elijah.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, READ: This is the SECOND chapter posted today, in case some people are unaware. I posted two chapters today, chapter 5 was the first and this is the second. This is because of the wait for this story, that I am posting two, Please review and tells me what you think. Thank you.**

_Chapter 6 _

_Autumns POV:_

I woke up the next morning snuggled up to Elijah. "Morning luv." He said and kissed me.

"Morning." I said and hugged him.

"How are you today?"

"Good. I...I was thinking maybe we could go see my father today?" I said.

"That's sounds great Autumn."

"Promise me you'll behave. I know my father doesn't approve of our marriage but please try to get along with him."

"If he starts bad mouthing you, Aurora , or our family I will say something."

"Alright. I'm going to go get Aurora up." I said and went off to get her. I went and got her up and got her dressed. I cooked her breakfast and she ate. We got a taxi and drove to my father's house. I got out of the car and picked Aurora up and sighed. We all walked up to the front door and I knocked on the door my father answered. He knew what we were its one of the reasons he hates Elijah he blames Elijah for me becoming immortal.

"Autumn. It's great to see you." He said while hugging me. "And who is this?" He asked referring to Aurora as we walked into the house.

"This is your granddaughter Aurora." I said.

"You never told me you were pregnant" my father said.

"I wasn't we adopted her." I said.

"Oh. Well she is adorable may I hold her?" He asked

"Of course." I said as I set her on his lap. "Aurora this is your granddad. Daddy, this is your granddaughter Aurora" I said.

"Hi!" Aurora said.

"Hey there sweetie." My dad said. I got the biggest smile on my face. "I see your still with Elijah." He said.

"Yes. I am." I said.

"A shame."

"Daddy stop!" I said.

"Why should I? You married a monster a good for nothing waste of space."

"Stop." I said.

"Why the hell should I?!" He asked.

"Language! There is a child here."

"You know what I don't want you here anymore. You, your husband or your daughter. Leave now." My father said.

"Dad, that's a bit crazy don't you think." I said.

"No. Get out I never want to see you or your family ever again." He said. I picked up my daughter and left with Elijah. We got into a taxi and instantly began crying. Elijah wrapped an arm around me and I buried my head into his shoulder.

"I should have never taken us here." I said between sobs.

"It's not your fault Autumn your father is a pain." Elijah said.

"He doesn't even like Aurora. How is that far to her?"

"It's not but it's not your fault."

* * *

It was months later and we were back at home. It was late August and tomorrow was going to be Aurora's first day of school. I was scared to death. "You know we can homeschool her, at least till the first grade." I said as I was sitting on the bed in our room.

"Autumn, do you even know anything about teaching a pre-schooler?" Elijah asked as he was getting ready for bed.

"Well, nothing but I can learn! I just...this is our daughter Elijah! Our one and only baby girl, are really going to trust some strangers to take care of her and teach her?" I asked.

"Yes Autumn. That's what normal people do and we want her to be normal don't we? We don't want her to end up like Carrie and killing everyone at her prom."

"She wouldn't kill everyone at prom, nor would she be as mentally screwed up as Carrie." I replied.

"She's going to preschool Autumn."

I sighed and lay down in the bed. I don't want her to go to preschool I want her to stay right her with me. They next morning I got up early with Elijah and made Aurora breakfast. I then went upstairs and got Aurora up. "Morning Aurora." I said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. "It's time to get ready for school."

"What's school?" She asked.

"A place where you go to learn with other kids." I said as I helped her out of bed and into the floor. She went to the bathroom and then went with me down the stairs to the kitchen. I placed her on bar stool and placed her plate of food I front of her. She ate her food and we then went upstairs and I dressed her in a dark purple dress other short sleeves and flowers and grey tights with black Uggs. I brushed her hair and pulled it back with barrettes. We went downstairs and I grabbed her nap mat, book bag, and lunch box. She was holding her teddy bear. "Say bye to daddy." I said.

"Bye bye daddy!" She said and hugged Elijah.

"Goodbye sweet girl. Have a good day at school." He said and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm going to office, I'll see you tonight." He said to me and kissed me.

"Alright." I said as I took Aurora to the car.

When we reached the school I help Aurora out of the car and took her to the room. "Hi Aurora, I'm Mrs. Foster, I'm going to be your teacher." Mrs. Foster said to Aurora. Aurora didn't respond she just clung to my leg. "Why don't you put your stuff in your cubby? See it's the one with your name." The teacher said in a pleasant voice. You could tell she was use to teaching small children.

I took Aurora's hand and led her into the room and over to where her cubby was. She placed her bag on the hook and her nap mat, blanket and pillow at the bottom. "We put the lunch boxes in the refrigerator." The teacher said and I put it in there.

"Alright Aurora I'll see you this afternoon." I said as I kissed her head. She clung onto my legs and started crying. "Aurora, baby I'll be back. Have fun baby girl." I said and pulled her off my legs and placed her in her seat. It took everything I could, but I walked out even though I could still hear Aurora crying. I got into my car and called Elijah and I was freaking out.

"Autumn what's wrong?" He asked.

"Aurora, she, she's not happy. She was crying, I shouldn't have left I should just take her back home and teach her. You know what's that what I'm doing." I said.

"Autumn no! Listen to me, for the last year she's never been away from you. You have always been one off sound away. She has to get use t you not being there." He replied.

"No she doesn't! I will always be here for her! From now until the end of time."

"Autumn, just take a deep breathe. Find something to do, anything then at three o'clock you can go pick up Aurora."

"Fine." I said.

* * *

That afternoon I went to pick Aurora up, she came running up and I hugged her. "Hey baby girl. How was school?" I asked.

"Home." She said.

"Alright let's get your stuff." I said and she ran to her cubby and got her stuff. I put her in the car seat and we went home.

* * *

It was a few days later I was picking up Aurora she had now been going to school for a whole week. "Home." Aurora said.

"Mrs. Mikealson, may I speak with you for a second." The teacher said.

"Yes of course." I said and walked over to where her desk is and sat down.

"I'm worried about Aurora's communication skills."

"What l do you mean?"

"She doesn't talks to the other children in fact she doesn't talk at all. She sits by herself and plays with her stuffed animal. I've been observing all week to see if she was just shy or if this needs further help. I think this is more than just being shy." Mrs. Foster said.

"Oh, well I will look into that. Thank you for letting me know." I said and too Aurora to the car and we went home. That evening I was cooking dinner when Aurora came running in the room.

"Doing?" She asked. Now that I thought about it her communication skills aren't the best in the world. Maybe I should have her see someone.

"Cooking dinner." I said to her.

"I help!" She said and pulled on something.

"Aurora no!" I yelled but it was too late. I heard an blood curdling scream as she was burning by the hot water. I froze.


End file.
